Captured his Heart
by haters make-me famous
Summary: Slytherin's only fall once and they fall hard,do well to remember that Draco. Hermione Asks Why Draco asked her out, will he tell the truth or lie his way around the truth. Hermione/Draco Completed. j.k. Owns Harry Potter By the way.


Hullo All! This Is My Second Story Ever And I Hope You Like It. My Other Story Was Complete Rubbish So Instead Here Is My Newest Idea. Please Review And Help Me Improve My Writing. Thank You.

Your Writer,

Haters.

"**Draco?"**

"**Yes Hermione?"**

"**Why exactly did you ask me out I always thought you hated me?"**

**Something jolted in his memories as his wife asked him this question from next to him on their green silk sheeted bed.**

**He couldn't possibly tell his wife the real reason he had asked her out all those years ago, It would have him sleeping on the couch for months. Panic jolted through him as he realized that this question could possibly just be a test and she really did know the truth.**

"**Why do you ask?" You asked curious to see if she had any ulterior motive for asking this question.**

"**No reason I just realized I had never asked you before, and now I am curious."**

**Looking over to his wife he could tell she was being honest. She currently was staring at you trying miserably to blink sleep from her eyes. Then he let a smirk grace his face as he realized what she had said. Of course she can never leave a question unasked or the curiosity would kill her. He wondered for a moment if he should tell her the truth but was worried of what the consequence would be.**

Flash back

**It was a Sunday night hours after a Hogsmeade trip and Draco and his friend Blaise were the only two up seeing as it was a school day and they were due to be in their potions class in just 4 hours. But that went unnoticed by the two gorgeous boys who where currently gulping down shots of fire whiskey like it was going out of style. Keep in mind that no they were not wasted because, as Draco Malfoy stated before they nicked this bottle, pure-bloods do not get drunk. Blaise, wanting to test this theory convinced Draco to Sneak in to the private storage in the back of the Leaky Caldron while he kept the waitress 'busy'. There plans went great as they made it back to the Slytherin common room with 2 bottles each of the strong drink. Each boy now only had a few sips of their last bottles left and they were indeed very drunk.**

"**Blaaaaise!!"Draco said dragging out the A in the other boys name.**

"**Draaaco!!" Came his mocking reply.**

"**I'm Booored." **

"**So what am I supposed to do about it?"**

"**Simple, entertain me."**

"**Ohhh I no lets make a bet!!"**

"**Alright and what's the prize when I win?" He said with his cockiness seeping back through.**

"**Hmmm Let me see…. How about the one that wins gets to dare the other anything they want?"**

"**Alright your on! Now what's your bet?"**

**Blaise got an evil glint in his eyes making Draco start to rethink the logic of this. " I bet that you cant snag that mud blood Granger as you girlfriend." He looked positively gleeful at the thought of Draco having to go through this just to win a bet.**

"**What?! That's Horrible! I don't want to date that mud blood bitch she will ruin my reputation!"**

"**Oh don't be such a baby if you haven't noticed Granger isn't that bad looking so you will have every guy in Hogwarts sending you glares of jealousy." Blaise reasoned.**

**At this Draco seemed to brighten up considerably, "Alright Then, I bet you cant snag That blood trader Weasley as your girlfriend."**

**Blaise paled at this but shook Draco's hand regardless. "Okay well the Halloween dance is in 2 weeks, I say that we have to date them until then and then dump them right after the dance. How does that sound?"**

**Draco agreed and begun thinking of ways to get Granger to date him, looking at blaise and seeing that he was to thinking he conjured up flowers, chocolate and a sorry card. This was going to be a long two weeks.**

**Or so he thought, but he soon found out that they were going to be the best weeks of his life. He at first was positive he was just going crazy or into a Granger-induced lust. But no, He Draco Malfoy Had fallen for Hermione Granger. He remembered a conversation he had once had with his god-father Snape.**

**(Snape says next line.)**

**Remember Draco a slytherin only falls once and he falls hard, keep that in mind during your stay at Hogwarts.**

**Thinking about what his god-father said and wondering if he was indeed right, Draco finally accepted that he was in love with Hermione. Also wondering how he was going to tell Blaise and was curious to see if his dark friend would support him or not. The Dance was in only a day so he figured he better break it to him then that the bet was off.**

**The next night though Draco did not do any bet breaking, It was instead Blaise that broke it to him. **

"**Draco, the bets off."**

"**What why?" Came His startled reply.**

"**I-I love her" blushed (yes blushed) the Slytherin.**

**Draco smirked and proceeded to tell Blaise that he to fell for the subject of his bet. Blaise Surprised him by smiling at him and they went and met their dates at the door.**

**End Flash Back**

**Thinking of what Snape had told him he replied to his wife "A Slytherin only falls once and they fall hard. I couldn't help it you have captured my heart." Hearing no reply he looked over to his wife only to discover her fast asleep. He decided to save the story for another time and drifted peacefully to sleep next to His beautiful love.**

The End

So Tell Me What Did You Think? Review For Me Please. Helpful Reviews Not Mean Ones.

Your Writer, Haters.


End file.
